Can I have a world with you?
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Parce que t'as beau savoir des milliers de choses, si tu devais en savoir qu'une, ce serait que tu veux vivre. Tu es Tony Stark, tu laisseras ces liquides insipides pour un autre mille fois plus coloré, mille fois moins autodestructeur. Vivre aussi vite que la vitesse du bouclier de Rogers en plein combat.  Come on, it's exactly what you need
1. T1 When I'm gone

_A l'image de tes veines, tu te pers dans du coton, et tu déteste ça._

 _L'alcool, c'est pour oublier que tu as oublié ce que c'est la vie. Mais tu es Tony Stark. Tu sais très bien qu'un jour, tu laisseras ces liquides insipides pour un autre mille fois plus coloré, mille fois moins autodestructeur._

 _Parce que t'as beau savoir des milliers de choses, si tu devais en savoir qu'une, ce serait que tu veux vivre._

 _Vivre aussi vite que la vitesse du bouclier de Rogers en plein combat._

 _« Come on, it's exactly what you need »_

Bon, c'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site, j'espère que je n'ai pas merdé quelque part...

Les choses d'usage et de base:

Je ne possède pas les personnages, je n'en tire aucun bénéfice, je ne connais pas particulièrement bien l'univers Marvel donc, oui, il y a des incohérences comme, Tony a son réacteur, à part nos protagonistes tout est vague (j'aime bien quand on ne sait pas tout surtout quand c'est pas utile), etc., je n'ai pas de béta pour corriger mes fautes, il y aura une dizaine de chapitre de tailles variables.

Le sujet de la fic peut paraitre choquant, en plus du Stony (mais ça, bon...).

C'est un récit à la deuxième personne, centré sur Tony.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

P1. When I'm gone

Tu te réveilles : ton bras, ton poignet te démangent.

C'est le matin.

Tu sais. Tu sais que l'envie est de retour.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là, enfin, tu t'en doutes. Mais l'envie est là. Indéniable.

Tu luttes trois jour. C'est un record, il te semble.

C'est un record comme tu semblais sevré.

Tu sais qu'il ne faut plus rien attendre de cette envie là.

Ça fait trois jours que tu es dans ton atelier. Trois jours que tu travailles. Mais les idées ne sont plus vraiment là. Ça fait bien plus que ça mais tu n'y avait pas fais attention. Trois jours que tu bidouilles sans vraiment avancer. Ça ne sert à rien.

Tu connais la solution.

C'est arrivé à maturité. Tu en a besoin.

Il a fallu trois jour pour en être sur, sur que c'est bien ça. Ça te rassure. Maintenant que tu sais que tu y vas, tes mains, tu crois, cessent de trembler. Tu n'avais même pas remarqué.

Tu remontes manger avec les autres. Tu réapprends à respirer autour d'une pizza. Tu as le temps. Tu respires à pleins poumons, tu savoures les textures, les goûts, les odeurs, l'avant-goût des sens. Ils sont heureux de te voir. Toi aussi. Tu te sens bien. C'en est presque parfait. Tu revis presque. Mais au détour de la conversation, le besoin te rappelle. Alors tu te lèves et tu prétextes le manque de sommeil, peu importe que l'on soit l'après-midi. En vrai, tu es presque surexcité.

Tu t'enfermes à la salle de bain. Ta grande salle de bain. Oui, tu ne pousseras quand même pas le vice de le faire dans les douches des vestiaires. Tu fouilles avec empressement dans tes tiroirs ? Où l'as tu mis ? Tu laisses tout parterre. Tout ce qui n'est pas ce foutu rasoir.

Les volutes de buées chaudes réduisent drastiquement l'impression d'être exposé. Tu es serein. Tout nu sur le bord de ta baignoire. Ridicule certes, mais serein. Le grand Tony Stark dépouillé d'élégance. Tu rirais presque si tu n'étais pas aussi sérieux. Il n'y a aucune classe dans tes gestes. Aucune gloire à le faire, presque de l'amertume et du blasement. Tu prends le petit rasoir Bic dans ta main. Le manche dans tes doigts. Il n'y a rien de meilleur à cet instant là que de tenir ce rasoir jetable premier prix entre les doigts. Personne n'y croirait. Et justement, personne n'y croit.

Tu regardes les trois lames fixées au plastique. Tu as déjà tout essayer. Et tout était trop facile.

Le scalpel, trop propre : une fois que la coupure est faite, tu ne sens plus rien.

Une lame de rasoir seule, trop petite : elle t'échappe des doigts, elle glisse, tu peux pas appuyer dessus.

Le couteau, les ciseaux : ça coupe pas, à moins d'être boucher et de se charcuter véritablement avec tout le masochisme nécessaire. Ce n'est pas ton cas.

Le rasoir de pro : électrique, y'a pas vraiment de lame.

La lame de rasoir de western : c'est trop facile, trop propre.

Alors que ça, ce petit rasoir Bic tout merdique : il coupe, laisse des traces, des bouts de peau à moitié arraché, il faut repasser plusieurs fois, ça n'entaille pas vraiment, mais ça fait mal. Après surtout. Une fois que tu n'as plus la volonté de la piqûre sur la peau, ça brûle encore. C'est donc super. La meilleur chose que t'as trouvé pour l'instant.

Tu poses ce petit machin sur ta peau. Sur l'extrémité du radius, au niveau du poignet, tu appuis juste un peu, puis un peu plus, tu coulisses la lame sur toute sa longueur. Ta peau coincée entre l'os et le métal s'ouvre avec tendresse pour déverser toute ta rougeur. Tu te rends compte que tu avais arrêter de respirer. Comme d'habitude. Tu fermes les yeux et tu soupires.

Ça fait du bien. Ça coule. Tu ne le sens même pas. Tu continus. Juste à coté. Tu remontes un peu plus sur le bras. Ça coule le long de ton poignet, à tes pieds.

C'est bon pour aujourd'hui.

Tu entres sous l'eau et l'eau chaude t'arrache un gémissement de douleur. Les gouttes rouges-oranges explosent contre l'émail blanc. Le sang devient sombre sous la peau racolée. Le reste est engloutis par le siphon. C'est tellement rapide.

Sans plus trop réfléchir, tu recommences. En plein biceps brachial. Ça pique sous la lame. Ça brûle sous l'eau. Tu ne vois plus rien avec tes cheveux sur les yeux. Tu regardes tes pieds. Tu regardes le miroir pas loin, tu vois les coulées de rouge translucide qui dévalent ton corps. Le ploc-ploc-ploc noyé dans le brouhaha du jet d'eau.

Tu te sens beau et très sale à la fois.

Tu te sens toi même. Aimé et haïs.

Après, tu désinfectes les plaies.

Tu demande à JARVIS de remettre les draps rouges. Ces magnifiques draps rouges où tu ne laisses que de discrètes taches sombres quand ta peau est mal-cicatrisée. En faisant ça tu as l'impression d'harmoniser ton corps nu avec le lit. Une sorte de beauté cru et totale sur un ensemble de choses définies.

Avant de t'endormir, tu repenses à ta douche. Tu repenses à la douleur froide de ta peau. Tu repenses à tout ton corps. Tu sens ton sang pulsé dans tes bras. Tu sens tout ton corps sous les draps chauds avec le courant d'air froid. Tu savoures. Tu te concentres sur ton corps, toi. Tu oublis tout le reste. C'est toi qui est en train de vivre. Tu te dis que définitivement, c'est ça.

Ton attention sur les draps froissés, sur les cliquetis discrets de la tour, sur les rumeurs de la ville, sur ton cœur qui bat, sur le vrombissement du réacteur ARK. L'odeur de tes draps, de ta peau, de ton gel douche, de ton sang, ça t'enivre. Tu glisses dans le sommeil. Un sommeil heureux et réparateur.


	2. T2 Steve : la proie

Bien, petit changement par rapport au chapitre un, j'ai réussi à comprendre comment on gérait les espaces dans la publication sur ce site! Le texte est dont plus fragmenté, un peu mieux compréhensible (je l'espère), c'est donc assez cool.

Sinon, ce chapitre est très très cour. Mais vu que je publie rapidement, je crois que ce n'est pas trop grave.

N'hésitez pas à laisser de petites reviews, c'est vrai que c'est très agréable.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **P2. Steve : la proie**_

Tu remarques que Steve se montre jamais en caleçon. Et bien que c'est normal, quand tu réfléchis, qu'un homme des années 40 ne se balade jamais en sous-vêtement, même avec un t-shirt, le matin, après un entraînement ou n'importe quand d'autre dans la journée, ça te semble étrange. Ça te semble étrange aussi la manière dont il a de marcher parfois, de s'asseoir en tailleurs plus souvent que les jambes croisées.

Et comme toute personne de ta condition, tu te rends compte que tu cherches. Tu cherches si lui aussi, il ne se mutile pas.

Car évidement, on cherche tous ce qui nous ressemble. On cherche tous celui ou celle qui a fait les mêmes conneries, les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes douleurs. Tu le sais. Et lui, étrangement, il te ressemble un peu.

Un camé cherche une piqûre de seringue sur tous les bras.

Un sportif, un sportif. Un tagueur, un autre tagueur.

Et dans la foule, tu chercheras toujours ceux qui ont les mêmes cicatrices que toi. Toujours.

Tu oscilles entre l'observation de Steve et tes conclusions vaseuses et répétitives.

Tu t'étais endormis. C'est tout. Tu t'étais endormis sous cette couette de normalité et d'habitude. Et ça te frappe encore toujours autant. Et ça fait mal. Plus mal que jamais n'importe quelle lame, n'importe quelle blessure. Tu ouvres les yeux et tu contemples l'étendue des dégâts.

Tu as l'impression de t'être une nouvelle fois trahis. D'avoir trahi ceux qui sont morts, tu as oublié que toi, tu étais vivant. D'avoir abandonné.

C'est toujours les mêmes pensées. Il faut que tu restes concentré sur Steve. Tu es conscient de ton cas. Tu es en train de devenir conscient du sien.

Tu le vois parfaitement se couper. Ouvrir sa tendre peau des cuisses, avec un petit Bic merdeux ou une lame de rasoir digne des films de des années 20. Tu le vois très bien, tu visualises même maintenant les pansements sous son jogging. Il suffit de cligner des yeux.

Ces derniers jours. Ça t'a sortit de ton rêve-cauchemar. Maintenant que tu peux de nouveau voir, sentir, tu te remets en chasse de débusquer tes semblables.

Et depuis quelques jours que tu as repris la chasse, tu te dis que, oui, le Captain est potentiellement une proie.


	3. T3 Two ways out

J'ai encore merdé avec les espaces de retours à la ligne consécutifs pour le chapitre deux... Bon, ça se fera probablement sans alors.

Cette partie est aussi très courte, c'est comme ça.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **P3. Two ways out**_

Il te dit oui, comment tu as deviné ? Comment tu sais que je le fait aux cuisses ? Tu lui dis qu'il est Steve Rogers, que ça résout la question.

Tu lui dis : pour toi, où veux-tu d'autres ? Il te dis que lui même il ne sait pas.

Il te dit : c'est pour faire son deuil. Ok tu lui dis. Tu t'en fous carrément.

Chacun ses raisons tu lui dis. Tu ne veux pas lui dire pourquoi, toi, tu le fais. C'est encore trop intime. Trop présent.

Mais tu t'étonnes. Car vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne l'aurais cru. Tu n'es pas suicidaire. Lui non plus. Combien de fois tu es tombé sur des suicidaires ? Beaucoup trop. Et c'est pas intéressant. Tu veux vivre toi.

Justement. C'est ça qui t'obnubile. Vivre.

Lui aussi apparemment.

Bon, c'est Captain America, Steve.

Tu lui dis : On se casse.

Il te regarde avec des yeux ronds. T'a-il bien entendu ? Oui. Oui, tu l'emmènes.

Il n'y croit pas. Pas vraiment.

Vous n'êtes pas encore très proches. À part ces petites traces pales ou roses, à part ce rouge, que pouvez vous partager ?

Mais toi tu sais que tu as besoin de son corps. Tu n'as pas besoin de te l'expliquer. Tu as besoin de votre idylle, tu as besoin de voir ses blessures, ses coupures, de aimer un corps comme le tien. Tu as besoin qu'il t'aime dans l'état actuel des choses, que tu puisses te monter malgré les marques fraîches sans aucunes remontrances. Tu sais aussi que cette idylle est impossible ici. Il faut partir, dans un monde où il n'y a que vous. Construire une bulle, un rêve de quelques jours qui ne demandera qu'à s'allonger.

Bien-sur, tu ne lui dis pas toujours. Ni un certain temps. Tu ne veux pas l'effrayer. Tu ne veux pas qu'il te dise non pour se battre à New York. Car il a beau être Steve Rogers, Captain America ne se fait pas la malle pour des vacances à durée indéterminée.

\- Ce n'est pas pour te guérir. Ce n'est pas pour te faire arrêter. Ce n'est pas une cure.

\- Tu m'emmènes avec toi, et ce n'est pas pour me soigner. Et te soigner. Pour quoi alors ?

Tu veux un peu un amour de désespoir. Un amour sans retenu. Un amour d'acceptation.

Cet amour là que tu as toujours cherché. Que tu as caché. Derrière ton cœur de métal, derrière tes boutons de manchettes.

Steve Rogers peut te le donner cet amour là.

Tu veux retourner dans cet espoir d'être accepter pour ce que tu es.

Tu veux que l'on accepte tes sarcasmes, tes défenses, tes peurs, ton réacteur, tes cicatrices, tes créations, tes esquives, tes solutions, tes-

Et Steve est la personne idéale pour toi actuellement. Tu le sens.

Vous avez la même odeur de fer après tout.

Tu lui dis fais moi confiance. Ça marche. Si tu n'es pas mort depuis un bout de temps, c'est qu'effectivement tu tiens à la vie, et si tu lui dis de venir, ça ne doit pas être pour une si mauvaise raison, car vous n'êtes pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Tu lis les pensées de Steve dans ses yeux bleus. Tu lis qu'il va accepter même s'il ne sait rien. Il te fait déjà confiance, tu n'as dis à personne pour ses cuisses.

Le grand blond qui te fait face dit oui. Tu as désormais la certitude que c'était bien la bonne chose à faire, à dire : « Fais-moi confiance, on y va. »


	4. T4 On the road again - The road ends

C'est la dernière partie courte. Avant un bout de temps (tout est relatif).

Peut être qu'après je ne posterais pas tout les jours, je ne sais pas, mais le délais ne devait quand même pas être trop long (tout est toujours relatif).

N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions. S'il a des choses qui sembles étranges, irréels, si vous ne comprenez pas tout, ... (je peux que vaguement aider sur les prises de tête et de consciences de Tony, parce que c'est très opaque). Ce que vous en pensez de ça. C'est très enrichissant.

Bon, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **P4. On the road again – Don't tell me where the road ends**_

Partir d'ici, avec lui, avec quelqu'un comme toi. C'est un peu comme la fin de The Big Blue. Partir dans l'ombre de l'océan. Quitter ses repères pour rentrer chez soi. Tu n'y crois pas encore. Qu'il ai dit oui.

Quitter le monde des hommes pour celui du silence où tout est bleu. Rouge et bleu.

Où ses yeux sont bleus.

Où ton réacteur ARK est bleu.

Ça te semble bien. Vraiment bien.

Tu dis : On rentre à la maison JARVIS.

JARVIS te répond qu'il met en route les mises à jours et que la villa sera de nouveau parfaite et propre dans cinq heures. Cinq heures ça va. Tu ne comptes pas venir en Iron Man, donc tu as le temps.

Trois ou quatre jours, pour être exacte.

Vous partez en moto. Sans bagages aucuns.

Vous partez sur l'autoroute, vous frôler les limitations de vitesses.

Tu n'as prévenu personne. Steve ne sait toujours pas où vous allez. C'est quand même lui qui conduit, tu lui laisses ce plaisir là. Tu te laisses le plaisir de le serrer dans tes bras. De presser ta tête dans son épaule, pour ne pas tomber, pour avoir moins froid.

Il te dit qu'il a l'impression de repartir sur les routes. Avec un fardeau qui n'en n'est pas vraiment un en plus. Il te dit qu'il n'est plus vraiment seul maintenant et tu sens le sourire jusque dans sa voix et son dos.

Tu laisses le silence durer. Toi, Tony, tu ne dis rien. Tu laisses la vitesse avaler ses paroles et l'odeur du cuir.

Toi aussi, tu as l'impression de repartir. Il y a un million d'années quand tu jouais ta vie pour passer le temps, sur les engins toujours plus rapides, et que tu rentrais chez toi décoiffé.

Mais ton père, tu l'as enterré Tony. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, à prouver, à jouer. Tu ne crains plus vraiment grand chose. Car Steve n'est pas vraiment une provocation. Steve, c'est le panache. L'écume des chevaux à bride abattue, l'ivresse de l'instant présent avec une odeur de désespoir, ferreuse.

Vous vous arrêtez pour manger au bord d'une route. Pas question de s'éloigner, la route est longue tu lui dis.

\- Combien ?

\- Trois jours à peu près.

Tu vois ses yeux se fermer et se rouvrir. Tu lui lances un petit sourire taquin, eh oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu vois dans ses yeux une autoroute sans fin puis la mer. Il a comprit mais tu ne dis rien. Tu trouves que c'est bien plus beau s'il ne sait pas où vous allez. Il a d'ailleurs compris que tu ne lui diras pas. Il ne demande rien.

C'est toi qui prends les commendes. Le moteur ronronne entre tes cuisses.

Tu te sens terriblement complet avec Steve dans ton dos et le véhicule à ta taille. Tu dévores les kilomètres sans t'en apercevoir. Pas de pause. Il n'y a que ce goût de liberté et la tessiture de la vie, le goudron sous les roues.

La vitesse qui grise tes sens, c'est mordre une pomme à pleines dents, boire un bon verre de whisky. Ça t'embrase, ça te laisse un délicieux frisson sur la peau.

Tu veux même que rien ne s'arrête jamais. Tu ne veux pas apercevoir la fin, tu ne veux pas t'en sortir. Ça te fait tellement de bien.


	5. T5 Nuit 1, les hanches

On en revient à cette délicieuse couleur. Le rouge. La vie, quoi ?

Oh, je l'ai pas dis avant parce que pour moi, c'était assez logique, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça ne l'était pas forcement : le terme d' « amour » dans cette fic, qui apparaît plusieurs fois, est beaucoup plus large que son utilisation dans notre langage courant. Il va au delà de l'amour amoureux. C'est un amour étourdissant, universel. Comme un amour décharné de toutes les connotations possibles.

Voilà.

J'espère que vous tenez le choc et l'attente (le lemon c'est au chapitre prochain).

Les chapitres commencent à prendre de l'épaisseur, pour votre plaisir (j'espère).

Bonne lecture, comme toujours (toujours relatif) !

* * *

 _ **P5. Nuit 1, les hanches**_

C'est la première nuit que vous passez ensemble.

Il ne se passera rien, tu ne viendras pas l'embrasser, tu ne viendras pas aduler son corps. Il faut du temps pour s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. La journée a été fatigante et tu n'as pas vraiment envie de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

C'est une belle cohabitation pour l'instant. Le temps de la route. Le temps d'une nuit. Le temps de regarder les étoiles.

Tu réquisitionnes la douche. Tu veux te débarrasser des dernières effluves new-yorkaises. Et recommencer.

Car c'est toujours comme ça, les premiers jours. Tu as envie de le faire n'importe quand, n'importe où. Savourer le goût de l'interdit et la sensation de volonté en toi. Tu fouilles dans le nécessaire de l'hôtel mis à ta disposition et tu retrouves le petit Bic passe-partout.

Steve part chercher à manger. C'est l'occasion rêvée, tu ne te poses pas plus de questions que ça.

Tu te précipites pour allumer l'eau, pour jeter tes vêtements partout. Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu respires lentement. Tu repenses à ton sommeil ces derniers temps. Tu dors comme un bébé. Tu penses et ça détend tout ton corps. La volonté d'aller toujours plus loin. Tu as confiance en toi. Tu t'entailles délicatement les os des hanches. Tu évites les veines. Le sang tiède coule lentement le long de tes jambes. C'est presque rien. Tu te rappelles toutes les fois où tu as perdu beaucoup plus, dans une bataille ou à l'hôpital. C'est à peine la quantité d'un prélèvement pour analyse sanguine.

Tu continus au niveau du poignet, entre les croûtes qui se sont formées.

Ta peau se cisèle de rouge, c'est comme des perles. Tu appuis plus fort. Ça fait mal. Tu te mors les lèvres à force mais ça fait mal aussi. Tu plonges sous l'eau pour colmater. Tu te laves avec minutie. Comme si tu étais, tu sais pas... Encore une fois tu fixes ce rouge orangé se glisser dans les tuyaux, comme il contraste avec le bleu du réacteur. Tu remarques d'ailleurs que le bleu et le rouge vont bien ensembles. Qu'ils peuvent s'harmoniser sans se taper dessus en continu.

Tu t'éternises sous le pommeau.

Steve. Tu ne l'as pas entendu rentrer. Tu ne l'as pas entendu frapper à la porte ni t'appeler, Tony ?

Il parlait de ce qu'il a acheté et du journal mais tu n'as pas entendu. Juste le « à la radio, ils ont dit qu'il pleuvait à New York » quand tu éteins l'eau.

Tu te rends compte seulement après que Steve est aussi à la salle de bain. Qu'il te regarde de ses grands yeux bleus. La bouche bée. Tu sens son regard lorgner, égratigner, caresser ta peau au travers de la vitre de douche qui ne planque rien du tout. Malgré la buée, il distingue la peau rougie, tu le vois sur son visage. Merde tu te dis.

Mais il n'est pas si gêné que ça, une fois remit de sa surprise. Il referme la porte en s'excusant simplement. Enfin, c'est ce que tu crois avant d'entendre la porte de votre suite claquer.

Merde tu te dis. Ça commence fort.

Une fois sec tu balances ta serviette tachée dans un coin. Tu auscultes attentivement les coupures. Elles transpirent encore légèrement et tu les recouvres de mouchoirs pour ne pas tacher tes seuls vêtements à défaut d'autre chose.

Tu culpabilises un peu. Merde, c'est Steve, quoi ?

Tu n'as pas envie de le perdre jusqu'à que tu réalises que, non, tu ne vas pas le « perdre ». C'est juste bizarre de savoir que quelqu'un t'as vu, ça fait si longtemps. Tu as même oublié que celui-ci, il ne te jugerait pas.

Qu'il est pareil que toi.

Ce soulagement te donne faim. C'est vrai que si tu es partis avec lui, c'est justement dans ce but. Laisser tomber tes défenses et vivre. Aimer librement, et vivre. Te rappeler à la vie.

Tu t'avachis sur le canapé, près de la table basse. Tes courbatures de tes heures immobiles font lentement surface.

Et tu as faim.

Tu n'attendras pas Steven Rogers pour manger.

Il revient avec une bombe de désinfectant et un sourire discret. Il ne fait pas de commentaire. Il n'ouvre que la bouche pour enfourner son hamburger. Il doit avoir aussi faim que toi.

À l'accueil, tu brandis ton nom comme marchandage pour des vêtements propres. Tu balances ta carte de visite comme un hochet aux bouts des doigts. Tu leur dis : pour demain, merci mais pas avec ta voix pleine de mépris à l'accent de salopard , juste avec ta voix de Tony : pour demain, merci. Tu leur offres même un sourire parce que tu sais qu'ils ont filé du désinfectant à Steve.

Il fait nuit et les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes. Steve te dit que c'est ce qui lui manque le plus : Les étoiles. Même en habitant dans l'une des tours les plus hautes de la ville on ne voit plus les étoiles à New York.

Il est adossé au mur et il fixe l'immensité bleue-noire qui vous surplombe. Il est très très beau comme ça. Tu ne t'en formalises même pas. Comme si ça ne comptait même plus, tu ne le vois même plus, plus vraiment. Ce n'est plus ça qui t'appelle à la fascination chez Steve.

Tu le regardes sous toutes les coutures. Tu cherches. Et c'est en dévalant ses jambes que tu remarques qu'il est en boxer. Tu le vois pour la première fois de ta vie en boxer d'une fatalité désarmante. Lui aussi s'est mis à nu.

Tu as l'impression de découvrir Steve. Tu découvres un autre homme de tout ce que tu avais pu imaginer. Ce n'est pas Captain America devant toi. Ni Steven Rogers. Ni personne d'autre. Steve, ton Steve seul qui se dévoile à toi. Le Steve des cicatrices, c'est le tien.

Il te raconte quelque chose, un souvenir ?, que tu n'entends même pas. Tu n'arrives pas à te détacher de ce que tu viens d'assimiler. C'est le début de ta bulle. Tu as un Steve. Au même titre que lui appartient le Tony de la douche. Tu t'allonges sur le lit. Vaincu par la fatigue et la révélation. Tu ne pensais pas que ce serait si fort. Tu voyais ça comme quelque-chose de banal. De déjà vu. Tu comprends pourquoi il est partis chercher du désinfectant. C'est trop tôt encore pour fixer le corps de l'autre comme un chien de faïence, ce n'est pas encore établis entre vous. Vos regards planent sur vous comme des voilages, vous enveloppent de tu ne sais pas quoi.

Tu fermes les yeux. Tu tentes de revenir à la réalité. « Tony ? Tony, tu m'écoutes ? » « Moui... » Tu écoutes ton corps. Guider par les sensations. Les plis des draps à tes épaules, la couette, le vent, l'odeur de bois, du savon, les battements de ton cœur, le bruit du réacteur, ta respiration, la respiration de Steve.

Tu te demandes s'il ressent la même chose que toi lorsqu'il se coupe. Cette brûlure de la lame, l'obnubilation de l'esprit sur ce petit geste, ou sent-il autre chose ? C'est la première fois que tu te le demandes.

Entre temps Steve s'est assit sur le lit. Tu reviens définitivement à toi. Il tient le désinfectant et semble dire : Bah, alors ? Tu t'en veux ou pas ? Oui. La pendule indique une heure vingt. Tu ne sais pas comment les heures ont courues si vite. Tu lui dis que tu le feras demain, là, t'as la flemme.

\- Je peux ?

C'est tellement intime. Tu crois à l'hallucination. Tu arrêtes d'y croire lorsque tu sens ses mains ouvrir ta chemise, ouvrir tes boutons de manchettes.

Tu te laisses faire d'abord. C'est toi qui l'as voulu, cette escapade. Ça te parais logique de te laisser toucher le premier.

Il te déshabille. Ce n'est même pas aguichant. Le sexe est très loin de tes préoccupations actuelles. Il n'y a pas de tension. La douceur de sa peau contre la tienne, tu découvres la tendresse insoupçonnée des doigts de Steve. Pourrait-il savoir que tu es « vierge » dans ce domaine là, de cette manière là ? Tu n'as fais que baiser dans le noir, retenir des mains, presser des blessures. Tu n'as jamais vraiment échangé, respecté leur corps car ils ne voulaient pas vivre. Mais Steve, il écoute ton corps. Il effleure les traces blanches laissées au fil des années. Tu le laisses aller à son rythme, qui est le tien. Ton cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

Sans crainte que ça pique, l'homme qui te fait face arrose généreusement ton poignet de produit aseptisant. Peu importe que ça goutte sur les draps, il continu. Il vérifie ton bras tu n'y as pas touché.

Ses mains passent sur ton ventre. C'est si agréable. Elles tâtent tes côtes, le haut de tes hanches, contournent les entailles, bombardent de nouveau à la bombe antiseptique.

Il le fait mécaniquement, ton corps étant le sien.

Tu restes immobile, tes hanches à l'air libre, la ligne de ton sous-vêtement bien basse sur la taille. Il semble subjugué à son tour par un corps qui lui ressemble. Il n'y a plus de questions d'intimité. Il n'est plus question de gène face au réacteur qui tranche ta peau. Il cherche, s'il y a d'autres endroits. Il n'y en a pas d'autre.

Lorsqu'il enlève ses vêtements, tu n'oses pas toucher les siennes, de marques. Toi, oui, toi. Tu sais que, peut être, tu aurais pu. Ça te semble pourtant déplacé, trop baladeur. Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux avec cet homme-là.

L'intérieur des cuisses : C'est une histoire très douloureuse il te semble. Une histoire de deuil qui explique les cicatrices. Tu veux, ne veux pas que raviver la douleur. Amour de soldat.

Amour d'acceptation idyllique : Attendre le bon moment.

Il se glisse dans tes draps. Tes blessures et les siennes toujours à l'air ou plaquées aux draps, sans rien pour les cacher de la vue ont un goût de liberté dans ta bouche. C'est un air nouveau dans tes poumons. Un air nouveau dans cette bulle où tu partages un lit avec Steve Rogers.

Il ne s'est rien passé.


	6. T6 Nuit 2, nos corps harmonies

Voilà la suite!

Cette fois je n'ai rien à rajouter à part que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **P6. Nuit 2, nos corps harmonies**_

Il est toujours aussi tard et tu ne sais toujours comment pas le temps défile aussi vite. Mais ce soir, tu t'en fous complètement.

C'est toi qui l'embrasses. Qui laisses courir tes doigts de sa joue à son poignet, à sa hanche, aussi légers que des papillons. C'est toi qui lui dis que tout va bien. Que vos mains, vos bras, vos corps, se sont frôlés toute la journée, parfois, sans le vouloir, sans l'assumer et que maintenant, il est l'heure de faire les comptes.

Tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas que, il t'aimerait, toi. Tu sais qu'il ne pense pas aimer les hommes, de toute manière.

Qu'il vient d'un autre monde. Qu'il aurait pu ne pas accepter. Mais ça te semble impossible.

Steve ne t'aimerait pas en dehors. Trop de paramètres, d'adaptations. Mais ici, il n'y a pas de normalité, de convenance, il n'y a pas de société, de lois. Vous êtes hors tout ça. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance, de place dans votre bulle. C'est hors propos.

Il t'aime parce que c'est ton corps qui est là. Il t'aime parce que c'est la seule chose à faire. Parce que s'en est naturel.

Évidemment au début c'est long.

Steve te regarde. Il n'a jamais eu envie de toi : Tony.

Jamais, du moins jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes, où ce besoin s'était brusquement imposé, évident. Irrésistible.

Jusqu'à ce que tes mots montent à son cerveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur toi. Et ça l'est : brutal.

Car ici, c'est juste ta vie et la sienne. C'est juste vos corps semblables sans à priori.

Tu lui dis : je veux seulement me sentir désespérément vivant. Je veux me faire du bien. Je veux me rappeler que je suis vivant. Ce n'est pas un crime.

Tu rajoutes : ce que tu fais, c'est important parce que c'est ta vie.

Être aimé pour ce que tu es.

C'est une évidence qu'il te suive dans ta volonté, et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui se laisse toucher. Qui ouvre les jambes délibérément. Qui provoque. C'est Steve. Son odeur et celle de l'essence sur les draps brouillent tout. Steve sans bannière étoilé, sans le bleu de l'idéal. C'est Steve et le sang rouge de vos veines, impétueux et indomptables.

C'est son corps en entier qui te fait envie. C'est la moindre parcelle de lui. C'est l'absence de retenue, l'absence de peur. C'est une direction à suivre.

C'est votre bulle qui vous coupe complètement du monde. Où il n'y a plus ce qui se fait, ce qui ne ce fait pas. Ce qui est choquant, ce qui ne l'est pas. Ce qui est trouble mental, ce qui ne l'est pas. Aussi coupante qu'un rasoir.

Tu veux juste rêver l'amour cette nuit.

Tu sais que demains vos corps seront recouverts de traces rouges et bleues et que ça te semblera magnifique. Que les suçons, les griffures, les bleus, déjà tu les chéris. Parce qu'il y en aura. Ils parsèmeront vos corps. Avec sa force, avec ta férocité, ton impétuosité, avec son manque, c'est inévitable.

À chaque fois qu'il bouge, que vous vous touchez, c'est ta peau qui s'embrase.

Tu laisses libre cour à ton imagination. À tout ce que tu as rêver de faire, à vénérer chacun de ses baisers, à faire de ta religion ce corps qui danse la même danse que toi, à honorer une à une ses cicatrices closes, à chérir cette peau si blanche et ces yeux si bleus.

À te dévouer au corps de Steve comme tu aimes et aiguises le tien. À lui appliquer les mêmes plaisirs.

Tes lèvres collées à sa peau. Tu découvres ses courbes, la cambrure de son corps. Tes mains sont partout sur lui. Tu balades ton nez sur ses clavicules, tu laisses de jolies marques rouges, tu découvres toutes les petites choses qui le font Steve. Puis tes mains soudainement sur ses cuisses. Tes mains sur les cicatrices blanches, comme une ombre. Tes yeux qui brillent comme des billes. Tes mains qui font pression, qui veulent sentir ces petits renflements, qui chatouillent, où le rire de Steve se perd dans les bruits de la nuit. Tu enfouis ton visage près de ces veilles cicatrices. Tu t'étonnes même qu'elles existent encore. Tu déposes un bisou magique. Tu savoures la chaleur de Steve, l'expression ostentatoire de son désir pou toi : Tony ; tu veux faire passer toute l'admiration que tu as pour lui, le respect des semblables, la fascination, tu lui mors la cuisse. Sur l'autre, il y de neuves cicatrices.

Ça lui suffit pour que d'une main, d'un mouvement, tu te retrouves parachuté à ses lèvres. Tu sens que lui aussi, veut te faire tout passer. Tout ce que vous ressentez.

Vos corps empêtrés dans les draps ne te laissent pas le temps de souffler. Tu te sens t'enfoncer dans le matelas, perdre le contrôle. Tu voudrais dire quelque-chose, mais tu refermes bien vite la bouche.

De son regard tu te sens aimé.

Tu te rappelles comment respirer, durant une seconde.

Puis c'est à son tour. Sa fascination à lui aussi. La curiosité de profiter d'un corps offert qui ne veut pas mourir ou réellement se détruire. Tu te demandes si lui aussi, il a, un jour, essayé avec l'un de ceux qui veulent mourir.

Ceux qui ne s'auto-mutilent pas, ceux qui veulent le suicide, conscients ou inconscients.

Parce que, soyez franc, ça vous fascine, ce rappel de la vie. C'est ça qui fait que vous ne pouvez qu'être ensemble. Ce n'est pas si spectaculaire que ça, ce n'est pas une infinité de coupures sur vos peaux.

Mais c'est ça qui fait que tu veux l'amour de Steve, que tu veux aimer son corps. Pour prouver, ne serai-ce qu'à quelqu'un qui adhère déjà à ta cause que ce n'est pas mal. Que c'est juste comme ça. Ni malsain, ni effrayant, ni dangereux. Juste différent.

Tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre pour l'instant.

Différent comme les caresses de Steve sur ta peau. Comme tes griffures sur son dos. Comme ses morsures à tes épaules, comme tes gémissement, comme tes soupirs, comme lorsqu'il écoute le réacteur ARK, comme lorsque qu'on vit à cent à l'heure, comme vos vies, comme depuis deux jours.

Il recommence à t'embrasser et tu es particulièrement heureux de l'avoir trouver lui. Vos mains, de nouveau cherchent, trouvent vos sexes et les cajolent d'attentions.

Néanmoins, tu veux plus. Tu veux toujours plus.

Tu as faim et tu es avide de contact.

Tu es trop impatient pour savoir s'il se sent près pour ça. Le qui en premier n'a pas de véritable importance, alors, tu te dis, c'est toi, Tony, qui passe à la casserole ce soir. Tu serres tes jambes autour de lui. Tu gémis plus fort.

Tu dis : j'aimerais bien, s'il te plais, Steve.

\- J'aime bien.

Le son de ton cœur, il bat encore et encore et encore et encore.

Il, Steve, te dit : ce même combat que l'on partage, n'a jamais été un combat.

Tu lui dis oui. Tout ce que tu veux a cet instant là c'est qu'il

\- Tu me fais me sentir bien.

\- Viens, viens à moi maintenant.

Tu répètes avec exactitude ce qu'il t'a dit il y a quelques minutes. Tu me fais me sentir bien, tu lui dis.

Tu sens la jouissance arriver. Tu la sens tout rafler sur son passage. Tu sens tes poignets et tes bras luisants et piquants de sueur, tu sens tes épaules se contracter, tu sens les mains de Steve te broyer la taille malgré la douleur lancinante des coupures de la veille.

Il n'y a plus que le bleu du réacteur ARK et le cœur battant de Steve qui semble éclater en mille morceaux, ton propre cœur au bord des lèvres. Il y a des salissures de sang sur vos corps et sur les mains.

Tu ne sais pas qui de vous deux murmure : qu'est ce que ça fait quand une étoile implose ? mais tu ne comprends pas, mais c'est exactement ça.

Tu te noies dans le flot de molécules chimiques qui défilent dans tes veines.

Ces molécules qui ne laissent qu'un léger vrombissement dans l'espace, qui t'assomment quelques secondes, sans gènes.

Tu planes. Tu ne veux pas descendre. Tu sens Steve planer aussi malgré le sérum.

Tu penses à ce que tu as fais, à ce que vous avez fait. Pour vivre.

Pour être aimer comme tout le monde.

Aimé parce que avec ta lame de rasoir, tu te sauves. Avec cette lame, tu chantes ton hymne à l'amour de ton corps. Une ode à la vie. Tu te rappelles de ne pas l'oublier. Que ton corps, peu importe de quoi il se compose, à quoi il ressemble, c'est toute ta vie. Tu aimes. Tu respectes. Tu ne veux pas gâcher ça, alors perdre un peu de sang et prendre quelques cicatrices, si c'est pour se souvenir que la vie doit être vécu, ça vaut largement le coup.

Et avec Steve, là, en toi, la vie vaut effectivement le coup d'être vécu.

Tu as bien fait de reprendre cette petite addiction là.

Steve c'est ton miroir, en quelque sorte. Le miroir décharné de ton corps, avec effet muscle et garantis sans métal. Ça te fait rire. Steve, lui, n'en revient pas. C'était tellement évident qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir.

La nuit reprend ses droits et vous coulez une nouvelle fois dans dans les mêmes draps de sommeil.

Oui, tu as bien fait.


	7. T7 MALIBU

Bonsoir,

je détaille un petit truc du chapitre précédent, la phrase qui s'interrompt sans point ni quoi, n'est pas un bug du traitement de texte ou du site mais bien voulu.

Voilà. Sinon, voici la suite. Si il y a des trucs incompréhensibles, n'hésitez pas!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **P7. MALIBU**_

Lorsque tu mets le pied à Malibu, la bulle est définitivement close et hermétique.

Après des heures et des heures de routes, à partir avant le lever et arriver après le coucher du soleil, vous arrivez.

Il n'y a plus que toi, Steve, la villa blanche et la mer. Tu as l'impression d'être les rois du monde.

Ta hanche a piqué insidieusement toute la journée, sous la ceinture de ton pantalon. Et même là, ça attire ton attention constante, ça titille, ça te calme presque.

Vous entrez, tu ne te souvenais plus que c'était aussi immense. Tu en es intimidé. Mais tu es Tony Stark et cette impression passe bien vite. Tu es de retour chez toi. Tu salues JARVIS. Tu commendes à manger et c'est le début d'un nouveau monde.

Un monde à toi et Steve. Un monde né de rouge et de bleu.

Un monde fait à l'image d'une bulle de savon.

Tu te demandes s'il faudrait que tu freines un peu les coupures. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas très envie. Mais elles se referment lentement. Tu verras une fois que tu auras bouffé ton bras. Tu reconsidéreras la question.

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, ça te rappelle New-York, toute cette vapeur lourde qui t'endors. Encore nu et sans dignité tu fixes ton fidèle rasoir Bic jetable. Tu regardes les lames. Tu comptes les secondes, tes souffles, les légers ronflements de Steve dans le lit à coté.

Tu as tout ton temps. Tu t'allonges dans la baignoire vide. Tu prends tes aises, les chutes d'eau à tes pieds, près du siphon. Le bruit te calme. Ce bruit d'eau qui tombe te fait penser à la pompe qui rebalance en continu les six litres de sang de ton corps.

Tu regardes le réacteur à ta poitrine. Tu le trouve très beau, là.

Le mot apparaît clairement dans ton esprit, en toute lettre : extrême.

Tu te rend compte que ça l'est.

C'est une révélation en soi. Extrême. Tu n'y avais jamais pensé. Mais c'est exactement ça. Aussi évident que faire l'amour avec Steve.

Ça ne te fais pas peur. Tu veux vivre. Tu n'as pas honte à avoir. Il faut reconfigurer les limites. Il faut changer les angles de vues.

Car vous l'êtes. Tu l'es : extrême.

Car vous avez tout banalisé. De cette époque tous icônés, au vingt-et-unième siècle.

Tu es le produit parfait de ton époque. Ton époque qui aime les excès, la démesure, l'horreur, qui semble avoir épuisé toutes les ressources de l'émotion et du désir. Rare ce qui choque encore. Ta devise c'est « toujours plus loin , plus, fort, plus vite ». Tu te coupes pour te rappeler le goût de la vie.

Tu sais que ça et Steve sont des ressources illimités. Extrêmes.

Tu ne fermes plus la salle de bain quand tu frôles la décence de rouge. Tu ne caches pas non plus tes petits pansements. Il y a plusieurs rasoirs dans les salles de bain et personne ne s'en scandalise.

Steve après toi ne râle des taches sur le bord de la vasque que pour la forme. Parce que, quand même, Tony, tu pourrais nettoyer, ça prend deux secondes !

Et tu ne te gène pas de l'observer, quand l'occasion s'y prête, quand de longues traînées vermillons coulent entre ses jambes. Ça te fais presque penser aux menstruations des femmes.

Tu respires de tous tes poumons à chaque goulée d'air. Tu recommences à dormir, à manger. Tu joues aux cartes... Aussi normal et banal que cela puisse te paraître. Tu es comme les autres. Tu te sens bien. Dans une bulle.

Ça t'émerveille. Tu es en train de vivre. C'est définitivement ça. Ça.

Dans une bulle.

Tu comprends pourquoi, c'est à Malibu que devait se faire le voyage. Tu comprends pourquoi ton idylle ne pouvait se faire à New York mais qu'ici. Oui, tu te rends compte.

Tu as rendu cette extrémité banal, parce que c'est toi. Parce que tu l'as accepter comme banal, comme sortir pour faire un footing, se faire couler un bain.

Vous, le monde, avez tous les droits, toutes les excuses. Ce n'est pas vraiment vrai. Enfin, tu ne sais plus vraiment.

À vrai dire, tout ça te donne mal à la tête.

Tu continus quand même parce que la solution t'obsède.

Tu sais que c'est l'« autour », les médias, la population, les autres, qui met la distance, qui rend ce qui l'est, extrême. Qui en fait un repas pour le monde entier et sa fausse conscience puritaine via des journaux en papier glacé. Et tu sais qu'ici, il n'y en a pas. C'est pour ça que tu es là.

À la dernière limite au-delà de toute mesure.

Tu connais la solution.

Tu te relèves pour ne pas te draper d'eau rouge. Tu cales ton rasoir dans tes doigts de mécano et tu l'appliques sur ton biceps, perpendiculairement. Tu vois de petits bouts de peaux partir dans la lame. Le sang apparaît lentement dans les fentes de ton épiderme pendant que tu rinces le Bic, tu rinces aussi ton bras avant de faire une autre marque, que tu rates un peu. Tu n'arrives pas à le tenir correctement, par les deux bouts. Ce rouge orangé qui coule à peine sur ton bras, tu sais que c'est dégueulasse, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de passer, toucher une fraction de seconde ta langue dessus. Le goût du sang qui coagule, du fer, la texture, ça te fait serrer ta mâchoire, et l'amertume te fait te mordre doucement la langue. Comme si ça pouvait partir plus vite. Le rouge qui reste se mélange à l'eau et noie tes orteils dans une grenadine indigeste.

Tu ne sais plus trop comment tu te sens. Ça pique ton bras à s'en mordre les doigts. Tu te sens bien. Tu te laves les cheveux pour sentir l'eau dévaler sur la peau de ton cou et de ta gorges pour inonder ton t-shirt quand tu auras fini. Pour avoir froid après cette quintessence d'eau chaude. Pour sentir la mousse, maintenant, qui ruisselle le long de ton dos, jusqu'à tes fesses. Tu restes comme ça le temps que la mousse parvienne même à tes pieds. Tu te laisses engloutir par le jet d'eau.

Tu désinfectes ton bras rapidement. Tu jettes les cotons sales dans la petite poubelle déjà pleine.

Votre bulle qui maintenant a les murs de béton de cette villa. Dans cette bulle où le temps s'efface.

Encore une fois.

Tu te lèves.

Il faut que tu respires l'air du dehors.

Sans précipitation tu vas sur la terrasse. Tu regardes le noir, tu regardes l'eau devant toi. Tu as l'impression que tu es connecté à cette immensité, que toutes tes terminaisons nerveuses vibrent avec le roulis de l'océan.

Tu te sens vivant comme ces milliers d'êtres vivants dans cet engrenage de flotte. Tu sens le vent, l'embrun. Tu savoures tout ce qui touche ton corps, les coupures ayant exaltés tes sens. Tu écoutes la nuit à la plage, tu imagines les bruits de Los Angeles, de Malibu. Tu imagines ces milliers d'humains et tu te dis, moi aussi. Accroché à la barrière blanche comme dernier rempare à l'humanité devant le vide de l'univers. La peinture à peine écaillée par les vents marins.

Steve arrive mais c'est toi qui le prends dans tes bras. Tu sais qu'il en a besoin. Tu es étonné.

Tu sens que lui aussi, il a capté quelque-chose.

Il te dit qu'il veux une direction pour avancer. Qu'il veut une oreille attentive et sans crainte. Que maintenant il veut savoir. Ce qui pourrait te laisser penser, tu te rends compte, que la question sous-entendue est en faite « Où est-ce que que tout se fini ? »

Il dit : je veux une direction pour avancer.

Tu repenses à tout ce qui fait que tu es arrivé là. Ça te semble clair. Tu le regardes à lui brûler la rétine. Tu enserres son corps qui aurait pu trembler, mais qui ne tremble pas.

\- Jusqu'au point de rupture.

Et rien que ton corps contre le sien, ça te parait comme la réponse à l'univers, à où tout se fini. Les extrémités du monde, de l'univers, les deux points qui sont les plus éloignés l'un de l'autre, distordues pour pouvoir s'embrasser. Tu t'accordes qu'il n'y a que Steve Rogers et Tony Stark pour arriver à un aboutissement pareil. Tordre l'univers. Pour une bulle d'air.

Tu chuchotes, tu rajoutes pour qu'il comprenne : tout droit, toujours toujours tout droit. Pour avancer, il faut aller tout droit. Jusqu'au point de rupture.

Tu le sais, sinon, on tombe.


	8. T8 Golden eyes

Bon, c'est le dernier "gros" chapitre. Après ça va diminuer progressivement (enfin, sur deux chapitres quoi...).

Emmy: merci pour ta review et de ne pas juger le contenu du texte :) J'espère néanmoins que cela peut t'apporter un nouveau (ou pas, je sais pas) point de vue sur la différence.

Merci aussi à woloopie qui me fait découvrir les joies des PMs (ça fait vraiment Points Magiques/Magic Points de jeu game-boy...)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **P8. Golden eyes**_

Tu vois le soleil briller sur toute une partie de la mer.

C'est magnifique, tu dis.

Oui. Oui, c'est magnifique il te répond.

Tu te sens tellement bien. Dans une bulle de bonheur. Dans une bulle d'air, une bulle de lumière. Tu sens l'air frais dans tes poumons, et la lumière qui picote tes coupures et ta peau rougie des poignets.

Steve est là, il arrive juste derrière toi. Tu souris de toutes tes forces. C'est un matin comme tu les adores. Le café, l'odeur du soleil et du fer sur ta peau.

Il met son bras autour de tes hanches. Sa main sur ta taille... tu tressautes de douleur et il ressert sa prise.

Tu regardes ses yeux, aussi bleu que l'océan devant vous. Tu vois l'éclat de la lumière. Tu vois l'or de ses cheveux. Il enfouit sa tête dans ton cou, le parsème de baiser légers. Oh oui, c'est un matin comme tu les adores.

Si calmes. Si parfaits. Si près à vivre.

Peu importe qu'il soit plus pâle que d'habitude.

Peu importe que ta salle de bain soit tachée et qu'elle pue la rouille.

C'est un sentiment de plénitude qui te prend au cœur.

La maison est vide. Tu pourrais faire l'amour sur le canapé. Tu regardes quelques instants encore la vue puis tu cherches ses lèvres. Tu les frôles, tu les mors. Il soupire.

Tu commences à lui retirer son bas. Tu adores mordre et tirer sur les petits poils derrière sa cuisse. Près des lignes roses rougies. Tu adores ses jambes encerclées autour de ta taille.

Toujours plus proche de lui.

C'est cette peur, cette époque, ces deuils, que tu déshabilles. Tu le rends nu libéré de tout poids. Où il ne reste que son corps et le tiens, puisque tu es privilégié, que tu as le même. Ainsi toi aussi dévêtu de tes tourments et de tes oublis. Steve te laisse ce goût acide de la vie sur les lèvres. Ce goût de encore.

Jusqu'à qu'il n'y ai plus qu'une féroce égalité entre vous.

Steve est un baume pour tes plaies. Tu ne les sens plus quand il appose ses lèvres sur ton corps. C'est rafraîchissant.

Nu en plein soleil, son corps blanc semble briller de mille feux. Tu te dis que c'est un dieu humain. Un dieu blanc de l'arctique. Comme si les limites du corps humain n'existait plus, repoussées jusqu'au sérum. Comme si le diable t'attendait juste après. Sauf que tu le connais, le diable, c'est pas même comme si tu avais déjà marchander avec lui.

Steve te dit : bouges.

Alors tu bouges. Avec tout ton amour. La simplicité de la démesure, tu fais le corps de Steve Rogers tien.

Jamais, vous n'avez touchés à la peau de l'autre. Dans le sens de, faire mal, couper. C'est ton épiphanie du soir, de cette nuit. Non, jamais tu ne l'as blessé, et jamais il ne t'a blessé. Jamais fait à deux non plus. Jamais vous le ferez.

C'est peut être encore trop intime. C'est peut être le mystère qu'il faut à l'amour. Le mystère absent de vos corps et de vos mots. Ne pas le partager réciproquement. Comme si le risque de se laisser entraîner était trop grand.

Le faire devant lui, comme on se coupe les ongles, c'est sans charme et sans importance. C'est, ça t'apparaît comme, normal. À deux, ça à un goût malsain, incestueux. À deux, ce n'est plus de l'ennui. Comme un échos de dernière limite. Comme si ça c'était après le point de rupture. Un rempare qui sépare le bizarre du glauque. Ceux qui veulent vivre de ceux qui veulent mourir.

Et si tu ne devais ne savoir qu'une seule chose, ce serait que tu veux vivre.

Tu ne veux pas toucher à sa peau comme ça, il y tellement d'autres manières plus dévotes de le faire. Mais toi pour toi, pas de toi pour lui, ni de lui pour toi, c'est le seul moyen. Le résultat de ta vie, toujours plus loin, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'extrême.

Steve cuisine alors que tu essaye de travailler à distance sans grand résultat.

Vous ne parlez pas du pourquoi. Cela n'apparaît pas comme nécessaire. Tu le comprends, lui : une définition à termes inexactes mais qui laisse le sens clair. Ne peut on pas se contenter de vivre ? C'est déjà assez compliquer comme ça.

Se laisser glisser sur la grève des jours en acceptant chaque grains de sables, même si on les maudit tous. Tu les maudis tous.

Tu savoures aussi l'ennui. Tu regardes les meubles, la poussière, la télécommande sur le fauteuil, les fleures qui se fanent lentement. Tu savoures tout ce qui passe sous tes doigts, le sol, le moindre tissu, la moindre matière, ta peau, tes marques.

Tu savoures l'ennui saignant de tes hanches et du bras, du poignet.

Tu te dis, je suis « coupé du monde avec un rasoir », de l'ennui même.

Tu ne sais pas. Tu t'ennuies. Tu penses à tes coupures.

Tu te laisses glisser sur cette vague de l'extrémité.

Ça stagne « autour de l'extrême » tu te dis.

Ton envie se transforme et se détransforme, mais c'est toujours ça. C'est toujours mieux que cette mort cotonneuse. Tu penses à Steve. Tu penses très fort à lui. Tu aimerais croire à la télépathie pour qu'il revienne de son footing. Tu sens l'envie te ronger. L'envie constante. C'est donc toujours super.

L'alcool aussi, c'était pour tromper l'ennui. Mais un ennui puéril, un ennui fade.

Tu retournes sous la douche salvatrice. Tu t'observes.

Les coupures. Tu te les fais depuis l'adolescence.

Tu as passé ton adolescence à faire ça, si tu te souviens bien. Tu ris : personne ne t'as jamais pris.

Tu passes ta vie à faire ça, qui n'est pas nouveau, tu as toujours fais ça. Il y a eu un age, précisément, où tu as commencé à faire ça, te taillader, te saigner, te signer. Te couper. Probablement. Tu ne t'en rappelles plus vraiment.

Les mains, le ventre, les épaules, jusqu'à parfois quarante-huit coupures sur un avant-bras, en une seule fois, un seul soir, une seule nuit.

Puis les mains, le bassin, le bras. Toujours autant sur les bras. Tes nuits blanches.

Tu rêves de sel, de l'eau en bas. Assis dans la douche, tu rêves de nager dans les vagues, d'être immerger complètement dedans, de t'accrocher à cet air dans tes poumons quand tu descends dans le bleu-noir, sous les vagues. L'air brûlant, saillant. Tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux pas. C'est ton seul piètre sacrifice. Tant pis. L'air, tu en as ici aussi.

Tu reprends le rasoir. Tu auscultes toutes les petites traces. Tu ne te souviens plus vraiment. L'eau descend en cascade sur tout ton corps. Tu noies tes remords. Quel remords pour Tony Stark ? Tu les aimes bien tes cicatrices.

Tu reposes le Bic. Tu recommences un peu à respirer.

Tu ne veux pas faire ça sous l'eau. Tu ne veux pas que tout parte tout de suite dans les égouts. Cette fois, tu veux voir le coton s'imbiber de couleur, tu veux voir la vie, ta signature organique.

Le rasoir glisse sur ta peau. Tu le retournes dans tous tes sens. Tu découpes de longues sciures rouges, la peau s'ouvre avec douceur sous la pression. De plus petites sur le bout de l'os qui dépasse à ta taille, et sort le gracieux liquide qui forme des gouttes milles fois plus précieuses que l'eau.

Tu recouvres le tout de cotons que ça n'arrête pas de couler. Tu désinfectes et recouvres de bandages. Tu maintient les pansements de tes doigts qui se tachent. Tu attends que ça cautérise un peu avant de changer à nouveaux. Les longues minutes passent, tu termines par mouiller du tissu et le scotcher, avec le super scotch médical, à ta hanche pour éviter les croûtes qui s'arracheront aux premiers frottements et qui se colleront contre tes sous-vêtements.

Steve est réveillé. Il te regarde de ses yeux du même bleu que ton réacteur, dans le noir.

On ne les compte plus, qui pourrait s'amuser à faire ça, en dresser la liste, tu ne les as pas comptées mais il y en a par dizaines les signatures de lames blanches.

Tu te dis que l'ennui, les autres en font ce qu'ils peuvent, le tuent à coup de raquettes, de science-fiction, de gymnase-club et télévision. On ne fait que ça, parfois, inventer des armes à tuer l'ennui. Tu le sais. T'es pareil, et ça aussi, mais tu es le type qui invente, se coupe, de découpe et qu'on ne recoud pas.

Steve compte lentement tes cicatrices. Pour tuer l'ennui. Pour autre chose. Les effleurant une à une. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il le fait. Enfin, si, tu sais. Tu ne pensais juste pas ça nécessaire. Il prend tout le temps de les compter. À partir de cet instant là, il sait des choses sur toi que tu ne sais pas. Tu t'en fous un peu.

Tu sais juste que Steve Rogers te donne cet amour de désespoir que tu veux. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire : t'aimer dans l'état actuel des choses.

Cette odeur de fer à même la peau.

Tu te dis, tu pourrais l'aimer pour un million d'années.

Et il continu à les compter, une à une sur ton corps, comme pour déchiffrer une partition.

J'existe, foutez moi la paix. Voilà ce que crie ta peau. Tu le sais. Tu le cris toi aussi au monde entier. Le je suis Iron Man, c'est la même phrase.

Et Steve murmure la même chose que toi.


	9. T9 Spooky Action at a Distance

Voilà pour ce soir!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne mors personne (je suis saint d'esprit, on dirait ne pas mais si si).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **P9. Spooky Action at a Distance**_

Tu es dans le salon, encore une fois. C'est l'après midi. Ton verre suspendu au bout de tes doigts. Tu marches, tu visites. Inconsciemment tu vas vers le lit. Les draps sont froid, l'air est froid, comme très pur. Tu dis à JARVIS de couper la climatisation.

Steve n'a plus de blessures. Tu l'a remarqué.

Toi aussi. Ou si. Mais moins. Beaucoup moins.

Mais toi tu sais que ça va revenir. Ça reviendra toujours. Tu ne peux pas être sevré. Tu ne peux pas être sevré de la vie.

Quand il te fait l'amour, quand tu lui fais l'amour, quand il te touche de ses mains, tu te sens vivant. Tu te sens vivre mille fois. Mais quand même. Tu aimes trop la piqûre de la lame sur ta peau. Tu aimes trop le rappel à la douleur de chaque seconde qui titille tes pensées.

Tu ne t'arrêteras pas. Et ça lui va. Parce qu'il te connaît un peu maintenant. Tu te doutes qu'il a compris que tu as laissé, que tu laisseras ces liquides insipides pour un autre mille fois plus coloré, mille fois moins autodestructeur. Que c'est mieux ainsi. Et que vous avez la décence de ne pas le dire de vive voix.

Mais Steve a fini. Il a fini ses deuils. Il a les autres maintenant, il a toi, tu le sais. Et ça te fais un bien fou. Tu te dis que c'est le bon moment pour revenir. Ça fait déjà quelques temps que vous êtes partis.

Tu as confiance en lui, tu lui as livré ton corps sans défenses après tout. Tu as accepté le sien aussi, sans idéal et bannière étoilé. Peu t'importe de ne pas tout savoir de lui, et lui de toi.

Qu'il sache cette envie, qu'il sache ce qui effraie le plus. C'est apaisant, comme le soleil, comme une armure. Tu es prêt à affronter le monde de nouveau.

Mais tu veux en être sur, qu'il est prêt.

Tu dis : il y a quelque-chose en toi, c'est dur à expliquer. Je crois. Quelque-chose a changé.

Même si tu es toujours le même. Même si tu sais que le Steve qui te ressemble ne disparaîtra jamais.

Il te regarde et il t'embrasse. Il le sait. Steve te le dit : j'ai fini.

Tu savoures encore un peu, grappilles les minutes.

Tu caresses son corps de tes mains. Tu les glisses sous les vêtements. Ta paume sur sa peau. Ta paume sur sa paume. Quel tendre amour tu penses. Comme un lever de soleil d'été.

Amour de soldat, amour de camé.

Tu embrasses chacune de ses cicatrices. Tu le dis : c'est l'heure de rentrer.

Ça ne sert plus a rien d'être là.

Mais demain vous partirez. Demain vous commencerez le retour. Tu le veux encore un peu pour toi tout seul. Tu veux attendre encore un peu avant de tester la résistance de cette bulle que tu as construis.

Steve ne dit rien, tu as compris qu'il te comprenait. Qu'il fait ça. Te comprendre. Parce que vous êtes pareils et que modifier l'un reviens à modifier l'autre. Que vous avez tous les deux été modifiés.

Vous avez tout les deux fini vos deuils. Même si tu n'en n'avais pas vraiment. Prêt à accepter, peu importe où vous vous trouvez, peu importe dans quel bout de l'univers. Vous pansez vos blessures. Prêts, parés pour le combat.

Parce que tous ces effleurement à fleur de peau, ça fait mal quand même.

C'est la nuit. Tu es dans la demi obscurité de la chambre immense. Tout est baigné de bleu.

Le bruit des vagues et de la mer ne parvient pas jusqu'à vous.

Tu fait l'amour. Ce n'est plus sauvage. Ce n'est plus tendre. Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière des fois. Ça n'a même pas un goût différent. Juste l'odeur de la sueur et l'odeur caractéristique du sexe.

C'est votre fois à vous comme toutes les autres fois.

Tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes ou si tu aimes ce qu'il est.

Tu te dis : tu aimes Steve, c'est tout.

C'est pareil tu te dis. Dans ton cas, c'est pareil.

Vos peaux se cherchent. Tu palpes les muscles tendus, tu lèches, tu embrasses, tu mors son corps, tu caresses, tu marques. Tu murmures et ça sonne comme des prières. Les bruits des draps et votre respiration erratique te déchire les oreilles. Ton réacteur ARK brille de mille feux comme un talisman. Tes doigts, ses doigts, saturés de sensations éclectiques, suivent le chemin inconnu du désir de celle fois-ci.

Tu aperçois dans ses gestes passionnés la candeur de Steve, de ce qu'il est. Celle que tu avais déjà aperçu, que tu avais cru rêver. Tu aperçois l'indolence pour le monde. Steve est redevenu l'enfant qu'il est encore. Steve qui est devenu l'enfant dont tu ne te souviens pas, qui a des utopies au nez du monde entier, comme tes slogans. Un peu comme un enfant qui aurait raison des adultes. Ça te fait sourire.

Tu restes sur le goût d'amour désespéré. Tu es blindé de ce coté là.

Même sans armure, sans titane et or.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu as la certitude que les cicatrices de Steve ne disparaîtrons pas. Qu'elles resteront intactes sur sa peau tendre.

C'est juste la faute aux étoile si le temps s'arrête quand tu atteins la jouissance. Blanc, lumière. Bleu. Ton cœur bat très fort.

À cet instant là, tu rêves presque de mourir pour lui. Tu te dis que ce serait pas mal. Tu es effondré sur le matelas mais tu sais que tu pourrais le défendre de tout les maux, comme te défend ton armure.

Pour protéger.

Avec ta bulle, tu peux le protéger du monde entier. Même s'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin.

Tu sais que son amour est toujours impossible là-bas. Que en dehors de la bulle, il n'y aura rien. Il n'y aura qu'une banalité sans et avec extrême.

Tu as mal partout. La douleur des coupures et du reste te terrasse, tu veux la quitter mais elle, ne part pas. Et prend tout ton corps et toute ta tête. Mais, ça va.

Tu n'entends pas ce que te murmure Steve Rogers.

Tu aimes la lumière entre vos deux poitrines.

Qu'il a-t-il de plus beau que l'amour impossible ? Cette chose qui, tout en ayant déjà eu lieu, tu en as la preuve, n'a jamais existé.

Lorsque l'univers reprend sa forme initial et que votre bulle reprend sa définition de parenthèse exponentielle, tu te blottis simplement contre le corps de Steve.

À son réveil, tu murmures sans réfléchir : Hello, Cap. Et c'est le début du départ.


	10. T10 On rentre - Peripheria

Donc, voici le dernier chapitre de la fic. Il est très cour mais bon...

J'espère que _Can I have a world with you_ vous a plu et que vous l'avez appréciés autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire (on dirait pas, hein, vu le sujet).

Si vous avez des remarques, agréables et même désagréables à dire, je suis là pour les lire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **P10. On rentre - Peripheria**_

Les Avengers, tout ça, ça te semble si loin.

New York.

Mais désormais, tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de te cacher.

Peu importe ce qu'ils dirons, Steve Rogers a les mêmes traces sur la peau que toi. La bulle ne pourra plus vraiment exposer.

Et ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

Steve. Il t'attend. Il attend patiemment que tu ai fini de contempler la mer. Que tu ais fini de respirer le calme.

Il t'attend et tu savoures savoir le fait d'être attendu. Tu te sens si précieux, là, devant la baie vitrée, avec l'or rouge du soleil qui se noie dans la mer.

Le calme insolent de ses regards d'enfant te rappellent à lui. Pour l'instant, tu n'as plus peur de la nuit, du sommeil de vivre, de t'endormir dans du coton.

Car c'est Steve, à ses yeux, à ses lames, à sa manière qui a remplacé cette mort. Steve, c'est ta neuvième vie.

Tu reviens vers lui. Tu enfiles ta veste et abandonnes le casque qu'il te tend, tout sourire. Il rit et t'entraîne vers la moto. Vous montez dessus et tu te blottis contre son dos. Pour ne pas avoir froid. Le nez à la base de sa nuque, dans les petits cheveux blonds à l'arrière du crane. Steve c'est devenu le soleil.

Steve c'est devenu ton soir à toi. Ça n'a pas de sens mais tu t'en fous carrément. Steve c'est devenu le présent.

Tu vis à mille à l'heure sur cette route. Tu sens le froid qui mord tes poignets, tu sens la chaleur de Steve, tu sens l'ivresse de la vitesse, tu sens ton sang pulser dans tes veines et ton cœur battre comme jamais, tu sens les picotements des coupures.

Cette bulle de vie ivre, assourdissante d'adrénaline qui se reconstitue autour de vous, à chaque touché, à chaque blessure.

Steve c'est devenu cette bulle de ton monde. Kilomètres défilants. Sur une route qui n'en fini pas.

À l'image de tes veines bleues et rouges sous ta peau.

* * *

 **I want a nine year a sense**

 **Quick and clear a ear young with no fear**

 **The time is out of play**

 **.**

 **Move, whenever you can you collide**

 **It's starting to flame you can do**

 **Whatever you say a color**

 **A father to blame**

Pola - Jabberwocky (Lunar Lane)


End file.
